The present invention is related to computer option cards for personal computers and in particular to an apparatus and method for stacking two or more PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect)-type cards in a single full-height PCI space in a personal computer.
As computer systems have become more common in the workplace and in the home, there has become a need to make these computer systems more adaptable and interchangeable to allow the customization of a computer system to a particular user""s needs. Also, it has become necessary to enable the user to change functions or to add new functions to the computer system. These functions can be provided through software or hardware. When a new hardware function is added to a computer system, the electronics for implementing this function are often contained in a self-contained, pluggable, option card.
The option card contains a circuit card mounted with a variety of electronic components that implement the required electronic function. For example, the option card may provide a processor, expanded memory, an I/O card, a sound card, a network adaptor, or a video card or other functions or combinations of functions. This circuit card is attached to a mounting plate (sometimes known as a xe2x80x9cbracketxe2x80x9d) and has a card-edge connector along the edge of the electronics package. An electronics package thus constructed is easily configured in a computer system by inserting the package into a provided slot in a xe2x80x9ccard cagexe2x80x9d and engaging the connector at the edge of the electronics package with a mating connector on the backplane of the computer system. The computer system backplane provides an appropriate interface for the electronics package to be integrated within the computer system.
The computer industry has developed a standard size and form factor for many option cards used in personal computers. In particular, manufacturers of components for IBM-compatible-type personal computers have a standard form factor and electrical interface specifications for PCI-type (Peripheral Component Interconnect-type) cards. The standard form factor includes such factors as the size, shape and position of the mounting plate, the size, shape and position of the edge-card connector, etc. The electrical specification includes specifications for the number, position, speed, and functionality of data, address, and control signals.
As evolutionary changes in integrated circuit function and size has enabled more and more function to be placed in a single chip, and as surface-mount technology has become commonplace, the amount of card xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d needed for a particular function has decreased remarkably. Thus, functions that only a few years ago took a fairly large I/O card to contain, can now be packaged on a small portion of a small option card. Manufacturers, however, are constrained in trying to reduce the size of cards by their need to remain compatible with previous-generation cards, in order to plug into existing systems and achieve economies of scale.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and method for stacking two or more PCI-type cards in a single PCI space in a personal computer. Further, there is a need for providing multiple selectable or optional functions in a single slot in a personal computer.
The present invention provides apparatus and a method for PCI bus extension, via a PCI bridge circuit, as well as PCI device function, via a PCI device circuit and I/O connector, all on a single I/O card. Further, the present invention provides for stackable, partial-height PCI cards. Further, the present invention provides for stackable, partial-height I/O card mounting plates. In yet another embodiment, a functional PCI extension card also provides one or more right-angle connector sockets in order to allow multiple additional PCI cards at right angles to the functional PCI extension card. One aspect of the present invention is to add one or more PCI device functions to such a PCI extender card. Another aspect of the present invention is to make such a PCI function-plus-bus-extension card on a partial-height card (such as a half-height or one-third-height card that can be stacked edge-to-edge).
In one embodiment, a stackable input-output card is provided for a computer having a motherboard, the motherboard having a first system bus. The stackable card includes a first connector on the stackable card that connects to the first system bus. A bus bridge circuit is wired to the first connector in order to couple the bus bridge circuit to the first system bus. The bus bridge circuit generates a second system bus that is compatible with cards designed for the first system bus. A second connector on the stackable card is connected to the second system bus. The stackable card also includes a device circuit wired to either the first system bus or the second system bus, where the device circuit provides an input/output function. Finally, an input/output connector on the stackable card is connected to the device circuit, wherein the device circuit drives signals, receives signals, or both, through the input/output connector.
In one such embodiment, the first system bus is a PCI bus, the second system bus is a PCI bus, and the bus bridge circuit includes a PCI bridge circuit.
In another such embodiment, the second connector is a male PCI card-edge connector. In yet another embodiment, the second connector is a female PCI socket connector mounted to an edge distal to the first connector to accept another stackable option card, where both cards lie in a single plane when connected. In still another embodiment, the second connector is a female PCI socket connector mounted to a surface of the stackable card to accept another stackable option card, where the cards are perpendicular to one another when connected.
Another aspect of the present invention is a stackable input-output card mounting plate set for mounting one or more option cards to a computer. The plate set includes a first stackable plate that is generally flat with a first generally planar surface and a second generally planar surface opposite the first planar surface and having a long dimension generally along two sides, and a short dimension generally along two ends, the long dimension being longer than the short dimension. The first stackable plate includes a tongue formed on a first end of the first plate, one or more card-attachment tabs formed along a side of the first plate to attach to one of the option cards, a slot formed near a second end of the plate, the slot sized to accept a tongue of a second plate, the slot having a first edge located closest to the first end of the plate, and a second edge located closest to the second end of the plate, and ends of the slot located closest to the sides of the plate, and a deformation of the plate at the ends of the slot such that at least a portion of the first planar surface adjacent the second edge of the slot is coplanar or close to coplanar with at least a portion of the second planar surface adjacent the first edge of the slot.
In one such embodiment of the first plate, when the second plate tongue is inserted into the slot and the second plate is moved to be generally coplanar with the plate, then the second plates tongue is in spring tension against the second planar surface.
Another such embodiment of the plate set further includes a hold-down screw plate, the hold-down screw plate including: a tongue formed on a first end of the hold-down screw plate, a screw slot formed on a side near a second end of the hold-down screw plate, the slot sized to accept a hold-down screw, and an essentially right-angle bend located between the tongue and the screw slot of the hold-down screw plate.
Yet another such embodiment of the plate set further includes a second stackable plate wherein the second stackable plate is essentially identical to the first stackable plate.
Still another such embodiment of the plate set further includes a second stackable plate wherein the second stackable plate includes a tongue formed on a first end of the second plate, one or more card-attachment tabs formed along a side of the second plate to attach to one of the option cards, a screw slot formed on a side near a second end of the plate, the slot sized to accept a hold-down screw, and an essentially right-angle bend located between the tongue and the screw slot of the second plate.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for stacking input-output cards for a computer having a motherboard, the motherboard having a first system bus. The method includes the steps of: connecting a first connector of a first stackable card to the first system bus, wiring a bus bridge circuit to the first connector in order to couple the bus bridge circuit to the first system bus, generating a second system bus from the bus bridge circuit, the second system bus being compatible with cards designed for the first system bus, connecting a second stackable card to the second system bus, wiring a device circuit to either the first system bus or the second system bus, the device circuit providing an input/output function, and connecting an input/output connector on the first card connected to the device circuit, wherein the device circuit drives signals, receives signals, or both, through the input/output connector.